


After "Love"

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Cheesy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, birthday fic, ena not ena, idk tbh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Seijuurou dihadapkan pada kesempatan kedua.Untuk mendua.Atau untuk mengingatkan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta hingga lupa dunia.





	After "Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket adalah manga yang diciptakan oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi, diserialisasikan di Weekly Shōnen Jump yang bundle satuan komiknya diterbitkan oleh penerbit Shueisha, anime yang digarap oleh studio animasi Production I.G., sama sekali bukan milik ataupun ciptaan saya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun yang saya dapatkan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Note: will edit later. Tancap gas abis ngetiknya. Aing gempor siah ;;

_“Aku bisa mencintainya, lebih baik dari yang kaulakukan, meski tanpa segala hal yang kau punya. Dia tidak butuh itu, dia hanya butuh dicintai, Akashi. Dan yang bisa melakukannya, hanyalah aku!”_

Lintasan itu berakhir mampir di benaknya, tatkala Seijuurou membaringkan Kuroko yang pelan tersedu di bangku taman yang beku.

Namun mata ini, yang selalu istimewa sejak lahir, tak pernah meraba masa depan sebegitu jauhnya yang adalah hari ini, untuk tahu Kuroko yang berkubang pilu dan menggenggam mantelnya.

Bibir Kuroko masihlah merah muda, mengingatkan Seijuurou akan sesuatu secandu anggur, secantik mawar merah muda; seberduri itu juga. Di sela seguk mabuk, merapalkan nama itu, dan juga Seijuurou.

_Akashi-kun, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih tahu, kau tak seperti itu._

Seijuurou melepaskan mantel, memakaikannya pada Kuroko. Bila dulu dirinya yang ada dalam posisi ini, dia akan lekas menanam ciuman Kuroko dan memekarkan mawar merah di sana. Bahkan orang akan bilang betapa panas dan manis ciuman mereka bila ada keterlibatan darah.

Membiarkan Kuroko menceracau hingga tersedak butiran salju, Seijuurou berdiri. Bergeming di depannya. Dia bisa memeluk Kuroko dan mereka akan memulai segalanya lagi, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang akan mengulang kesalahan dua kali. Mereka bisa berdua tanpa ada interupsi.

“Kemana Aomine?”

Kuroko mendongak. Matanya biru, kuyu dan segala hal yang akan menonjok hatimu melihatnya tepat di mata. Tangan mengerat di kemeja kelabu panjang Seijuurou.

“Maafkan aku.” Kuroko lalu menggigit bibirnya. Meremas kemeja itu lebih erat, mengusutkannya dan ia pasti juga tahu, pikir Seijuurou getir, bahwa itulah juga yang dilakukannya dengan hatinya.

 _Meninggalkanku._ Seijuurou juga takkan setega itu meminta Kuroko mengucapkannya, juga dengan gamblang, tentang pria pirang yang juga teman mereka.

Akan lebih mudah untuk Seijuurou jika ia memendam dendam, tapi untuk mendekam dendam saja ia telah lupa.

Hampa.

Dibandingkan dirinya, tentu, Aomine adalah orang nomor satu yang memperjuangkan Kuroko bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Selalu dari dulu, berjuang untuk Kuroko. Atas segala hal, yang tidak pernah bisa Seijuurou tandingi—di hati Kuroko. Bukankah Aomine dulu juga bilang begitu?

Seijuurou menepuk kepala, di mana langit biru menumpah warna. Langit biru yang indahnya membuat Seijuurou, selama beberapa waktu, lebih menyukai gumulan kelabu dan hamparan hujan.

Kalau saja Kuroko memilihnya, dia tidak akan begini jadinya. Seijuurou memang bajingan posesif, brengsek yang sebenarnya memerkosanya lebih dulu meski ia klaim itu bercinta, dia merantai hingga menciderai hati Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat paling berharga, dan masih jadi bangsat yang mengatakan bahwa semua itu cinta.

Hingga.

Peluh dulu menitik di lapangan basket. Tiknya, seperti bunyi setitik air menitik hening, merintik genang air, memetik Seijuurou dari luka yang  kering mengering dan berbekas.

Dia, dulu juga pernah ditemukan oleh seseorang, kala kondisinya serupa Kuroko saat ini.

Hingga.

_A-apa kau baik-baik sa-saja?!_

_Ka-kalau orang menyukaimu apa adanya dan ada apanya, a-aku mengerti. Kau punya segalanya._

_... aku tidak punya apa-apa. Biasa saja. Ta-tapi, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, beritahu aku, ya. Mu-mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, cuma kalau aku bisa membantu, ka-katakan saja. Jangan sungkan._

_Aku mencintaimu. Kamu tidak perlu memberikan jawaban. Aku hanya mengatakan, bukan menanyakan: maukah kamu jadi kekasihku. Cuma, maaf ... perasaan ini hanya tak lagi tertahan._

Dia menyatakan tanpa mengatakan, _aku memang biasa saja, tapi untukmu, Sei, cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa._

Dengan kenangan semua itu tertanam dalam ingatan, Seijuurou bertanya-tanya mengapa rasa yang sebelumnya ada untuk Kuroko Tetsuya sirna seakan tak pernah ada.

—dan kalau saja Kuroko tidak lebih memilih Aomine saat itu, apa ia akan ditemukan cintanya saat ini? Yang memungutnya kala ia terserpih dan bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak menyembuhkan Seijuurou dari lukanya akan Tetsuya, melainkan menyadarkan, bahwa ia layak dicinta tanpa seseorang itu akan berpaling darinya.

Seijuurou membagi kehangatan pada geraman cuaca dalam embusan singkat. “Jangan menatapku seperti itu.”

“Kau ... tak memanggilku seperti biasa.” _Mana panggilan Tetsuya yang biasa?_ Kuroko nanar memandangnya, segala sesuatu tentangnya selalu lembut dan seindah itulah yang membuat Seijuurou terluka. Malah melukainya yang begitu rapuh, dengan jemari-jemari lentik yang menggantung di baju Seijuurou, juga wajah berelief indah yang masih basah ditatapkan padanya.

“Pakailah mantelku, dan pulanglah ke rumahmu.” Seijuurou pelan mengelus rambut biru muda yang teramat lembut. Senyum cuma di bibirnya. “Buang saja kalau kau tidak mau, atau kalau sudah tidak butuh lagi.” _Atau sudah punya yang lebih baik._

Seijuurou tidak berpaling ketika sebutir airmata menuruni pipi porselen Kuroko. “Jangan bicara begitu,” suara sendu Kuroko mengiris-iris sembilu, dan Seijuurou menghirup napas. “Maafkan aku.”

Jari-jejari lentik meraih tangan Seijuurou yang semula di kepalanya, untuk menyisipkan jari mereka dalam genggaman. Suaranya bergetar dan serak, dan selalu berhasil menjadikan Seijuurou bajingan di dunia ini. “Aku perlu berapa kali lagi meminta maaf padamu?”

“Tidak perlu,” Seijuurou dengan santun tanpa mencela betapa anggun jemari Kuroko menarik tangannya sendiri, “seperti katamu waktu itu. Akulah yang salah, aku yang minta maaf padamu telah membuatmu menderita karena mengekangmu seperti boneka.”

“Akashi-kun, berhentilah marah ... maafkan aku,” rintih Kuroko lirih. "Kau, kau tidak salah."

“Aku tidak marah padamu, Kuroko. Kau selalu melebihi lebih dari yang bisa kutebak, di luar ekspektasi dan nalarku. Kau begitu jenius, dan jangan mengelak dengan bilang tidak, karena kau menunjukkan kesalahan maha besarku yang membuatku begitu lama merasa buta.” Seijuurou merasakan kepegalan di mulutnya yang melengkung santun. "Memang aku cuma menyakitimu."

“Tidak, akulah yang menyakitimu."  
  
"Kau menyakitiku kalau kau tetap begitu."

"Panggil aku lagi seperti dulu.” Tatapan Kuroko bicara akan harapan yang tak dikatakan. Mereka bisa bersama, sekali lagi. Membangun yang semula pecah berserakan, karena Kuroko menghantamkan dengan dahsyat serupa operan untuk Aomine, sesuatu yang tidak melibatkan Seijuurou di sana.

Seijuurou menatap Kuroko, tapi mengingat seseorang yang ia tahu sekali saat ini pasti nyaris mati beku menantinya depan pintu. Pandangannya meredup. “Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.”

“Kenapa?” Kuroko menatap miris. Pipi bersemu karena gurauan alkohol dan Seijuurou yang tak mau menggenggam tangannya lagi.  

Seijuurou tersenyum, menerawang kelengangan taman. “Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu lagi.”

Kuroko membulat matanya. Menatap lebih nelangsa. “Bukan itu masalahmu, 'kan?” _Dan, lakukan, Akashi-kun. Karena itulah juga yang kulakukan._

"Bukan masalah." Senyum Seijuurou melenyap sesenyap lingkungan yang menyatakan untuk tidak melakukan kegilaan, seperti tetap ada di situ, padahal gulma-gulma salju mengerak segala sesuatu jadi beku.

“Ada seseorang.”

Bibir mungil yang cantik itu terbuka. Begitu lembutnya buih hangat lepas dari sana. _Tak percaya._

“Dia tidak pernah tahu riwayat kita,” Seijuurou merasakan kehangatan pelan-pelan merayapi dirinya, membuatnya mengingat ia masih memijak tanah, dan ada sepanci kecil sup tofu hangat sedikit asin untuk ia tandas, “tapi, dia tidak tanya apa-apa dan aku kenapa—saat kau meninggalkanku untuk Aomine. Dia menemukanku, saat aku terpuruk dan marah dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena kau meninggalkanku demi seseorang yang dulu, katamu, dapat membahagiakanmu jauh lebih daripada aku. Kurasa, beberapa waktu setelah itu, aku akhirnya mengerti maksudmu.

"Dan tidak ada yang dilakukannya, selain mencintaiku.”

Sejenak kata-kata tak ada antara mereka, hingga Seijuurou melangkah mundur.

“Dan karena itulah, terima kasih, Kuroko,” senyum Seijuurou terbit kembali, kali ini begitu perih dan berterima kasih, “tanpa kau meninggalkanku untuk Aomine, aku tidak akan ditemukannya. Tidak akan merasakan dan belajar cinta yang sebenarnya.”

“Tapi itu dia,” Kuroko menarik, mencengkeram dengan segenap tenaga kemeja Seijuurou, “dia yang cinta padamu.” _Dan bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kau takut jatuh cinta lagi padaku?_ Desisnya seperti bayang-bayang yang terluka karena cahaya telanjur bersinar terlalu terang.

“Lupakan aku, Kuroko,” pinta Seijuurou. Melepaskan kedua tangan Kuroko dari bajunya.

_Dulu kau mampu melakukannya bahkan tanpa pertimbangan, mengapa sekarang tidak?_

_Lupakan._

_Bukankah itu yang dulu dengan mudah kaulakukan?_

"Akashi-kun—"

“Lupakan.” Seijuurou mengeratkan mantelnya pada Kuroko. Tak menyeka air mata di wajahnya. Tak menyentuhnya.

_Dia tak melakukan apa pun selain mencintaiku, karena itulah aku juga tak lagi ingin siapa pun, selain mencintainya._

Setelah berkata begitu, Seijuurou melangkah pergi dari situ, dan selalu saja Kuroko berhasil membuatnya merasa jadi bajingan paling laknat di dunia ini dengan meninggalkannya tersedu.

 

<> 

 

“ _Aku pulang_ , Kouki.” Seijuurou tidak buang waktu mendengar sambutan, setengah antara tak merasakan darahnya berdesir normal lagi, dan menyambut wangi rumah ketika ia jatuh untuk memeluk tubuh hangat Kouki.

“Selamat datang—aaah, kamu dingin sekali! Dari mana saja, sih?” Kouki tertawa memeluknya erat-erat. Terkekeh geli merasakan Seijuurou menelisikkan hidung, membiarkan yang baru pulang jadi kurang ajar dengan mendelusukkan hidung ke lehernya—membuang dingin napasnya di sana.

"Bertemu orang mabuk dan putus cinta." 

"Oh, jaketmu diberikan padanya?" 

"Tidak apa. Dia mungkin bakal membuangnya, kalau sudah dapat yang lebih baik." 

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, dia bakal bertemu cahaya yang ditakdirkan untuknya, jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain yang lebih baik. Lebih baik kamu mengkhawatirkanku."  

Masih menopang bobot tubuh Seijuurou sambil mengeluh, antara _duh-kok-kamu-dingin-sekali-sih_ dan _Tofu-juurou, itu mapo tofu-mu dingin jadinya,_ Kouki menutup pintu dengan kaki dan untung saja sempat mengunci, karena Seijuurou mendorongnya jatuh ke sofa dan menindihnya di sana.

“Sei, astaga, kamu bisa kena radang dingin. Air panasmu sudah kusiapkan. Mandi dulu, gih.” Kouki menempatkan tangan di dadanya dan berusaha mendorongnya bangun. “Ini bukan karena kau bau, tapi kamu bisa kena flu kalau badanmu nyaris beku, tahu.”

“Hangatkan aku.” Seijuurou mengecup pangkal lehernya.

“Dingin-dingin-dingin—nnh!” Kouki menggelinjang di pelukannya dengan kecupan menghujan di leher, tawanya meruamkan kehangatan yang ia tidak mengerti dirasakan Seijuurou karena mendengarnya.

Tangan Kouki terangkat, kemudian lembut menyisihkan salju yang pelan melumer di rambut merah itu. Mengelusnya, balik menghujankan ciuman di ubun-ubun Seijuurou untuk menghangatkannya. Begitu Seijuurou mengangkat kepala untuk mencicipi senyum di wajahnya, Kouki nyengir dan melumat singkat bibirnya.

“Sudahlah, ayo mandi, sana. Aku mau saja, sih, menemanimu. Kalau tidak dingin.”

“Kubuat _panas_ , kamu seperti tidak tahu aku saja.”

“Siapa akan menghangatkan makan malammu kalau aku ikut denganmu, Tofu-juurou?”

“Aku lebih butuh kamu dari makan malam.”

“Aish, kamu tahu? Fakta krusialnya, orang butuh makan, minum, dan udara di dunia ini untuk bertahan hidup.”

“Dan manusia adalah makhluk sosial, mereka bergantung pada orang lain untuk hidup mereka, bahkan untuk hal paling trivial sekalipun. Lagipula, riset membuktikan, bahwa bercinta itu dapat menghasilkan hormon _endorphin_ —“

“—yang tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, juga tidak akan menjauhkanmu dari flu. Berhenti masuk ke bagian sainstifik, Sei.” Kouki tersenyum begitu melihat Seijuurou menatapnya dengan mencela, mengelus pipi wajah Seijuurou yang tepat di depan wajahnya. “Mandilah, lalu kutemani makan. Aku juga lapar, kok. Setelah itu, apa pun yang kamu mau, ayo lakukan.”

 Seijuurou menurunkan kepala, bibir dengan lihai mencium lalu mengulum daun telinga Kouki dengan lembut, mengempas napas yang mulai memanas. “Kalau aku tidak mau?”

Kouki yang menelan desahan ke pangkal kerongkongan itu tak lolos dari pendengaran Seijuurou. Berusaha menutupi dengan menggerutu, menggeliat lamat saat mulut hangat Seijuurou mengembara di selangkanya, “Sei, bangun, atau mapo tofu-mu akan kuberikan pada kuci—mfh.”

"Kucing tidak suka tofu."

"A-angh."

"Sebaliknya, aku suka tofu, tapi ..."

"Unh!"

"Aku lebih suka, _mencintamu_." Seijuurou sedikit menggigit dagu Kouki yang selalu lucu tiap tertekuk. Lengan yang sebelah di bawah leher Kouki untuk memeluknya lebih dekat, dan tangan satu lagi keluar dari baju yang disingkap, menemukan tangan Kouki untuk merapatkan genggaman.

Ia merebahkan kepala, pada dada Kouki yang naik-turun tak teratur, mendengarkan detakan kehidupan yang berantakan. Meskipun demikian, Seijuurou tidak keberatan, karena ia tahu itu apa. Serupa dengan yang terbenam dalam-dalam dada dan hatinya sendiri.  

“Kamu kenapa, Sei?”

Kouki mengibak rambut dari dahi, mencium keningnya dan membiarkan Seijuurou bersandar padanya.

“Aku jatuh.”

“Eh, jatuh?!”

“Hm.” Seijuurou mengubur senyum di leher Kouki yang ia ciumi sepenuh hati. “ _Jatuh_ cinta padamu.”

Kouki berdecak, kontra dari kehangatan yang ia tambatkan di setiap jengkal punggung (hingga hati)  Seijuurou.

Ini keegoisan. Kouki tak mesti jadi seorang jelita, bila satu dunia akan mengelu-elukannya. Biarlah dia biasa saja, biarkan Kouki begini adanya, hingga hanya Seijuurou seorang yang mengetahui kesungguhan akan kenyataan sebenarnya dari Kouki yang apa adanya. Walau dunia mempertanyakan, apa menariknya dia, apa berharganya dia, karena dia bukan keajaiban.

Dan untuk apa keajaiban, jika dari yang terindah, maka yang ia dapatkan adalah cinta menyakitkan?

Ups. Sepertinya Seijuurou masih jadi kriminal atas keposesifan sialan ini. Biarlah jadi rahasia, yang tak usah diumbar sehingga tak jadi bencana.  

Begini-begini, tertuduh pelopor sadisme dan menyalahgunakan fungsi gunting juga, toh Kouki memilih bersamanya. 

“Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia ini, Kouki.” Seijuurou tahu Kouki dapat melihat meski tak melihat senyum yang lahir di bibirnya. Dengan cekatan, membalikkan posisi sehingga Kouki jatuh ke pelukannya, hingga ia dapat berbisik, _aku mencintaimu._

Kouki mengembangkan senyuman. “Katakan itu pada ibuku.” Membiarkan dirinya meleleh juga, akhirnya, begitu lengan Seijuurou merengkuhnya seerat Kouki memeluknya. _Aku juga._

Malam itu, memang air mandi dan mapo-tofu berakhir semembeku di luar sana. Sofa itu sama saja. Yang tadi menambah bebannya, berakhir berkeriat membebani ranjang dalam kungkungan selimut.

Menyembunyikan cinta yang ada di sela desahan, genggaman tangan, tautan badan, dan dunia (siapa pun) di luar sana yang sempurna terlupakan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> buat pembaca yang nungguin apdeitan, I'm so sorry for being a "php" jerk and failed to update my stories this week. Maaf karena saya ga bisa manage waktu dengan baik antara irl dan tulisan--keaknya lebih lama lagi. maaf sebesar-besarnya. save me from the mini hell called irl plz
> 
> pen nyanyi ampe suara soak, "Aku cinta kepadamu, aku rindu di pelukmu--" eta lagu saha deui aduh pohok aing. Lagu jadul ning. (ketahuan deh ini aa seberapa tuwir) Buat may boyya Kouki Furihata tercinta, iya dia biasa aja, tapi cintaku untukmu #BukanCintaBiasa. Y.E.A. Y.E.S.
> 
> I hope you'll listen to Ten 2 Five's Happy Birthday and sing along with me for our birthday boy, Kouki Furihata!


End file.
